The Spirit Deer and The Boy
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Berwald found himself in some sort of strange dream world, following some sort of deer-boy, who then causes him to awaken. When he awoken , he had been thought to be dead and found the same strange boy in his hospital room. Human names used! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story, this one is most likely not going to be long, maybe only a couple of chapters long , like 4 chapters. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Bernard woke up, where was he? Last thing he remembered he was in his car with a family member and then all went black. He stood up, spotting a creature nearby, a reindeer? The reindeer approached him " _Follow me_ ," he thought he heard it say before suddenly the reindeer had transformed in a teenaged boy, that looked to be around his age, his hair was blond while his eyes were violet. He suddenly heard the same words again, " _Follow me_ ," and the strange boy star,ted to run. Bernard ran after , before suddenly tripping and falling into some sort of tall grass. The teenaged boy stopped running and slowly walked towards Berwald , " _Your time is too soon is it_?" he said. " _But don't worry, I will always be watching_." not long after , the teenaged boy lowered down and was about to give Berwald a kiss, he could feel his heart racing quickly. When he felt the warmth of this strange boy's lips, he could here someone calling his name. " _Berwald_!" They yelled. " _BERWALD_!"

* * *

Berwald's eyes opened, his vision was blurry at first and as his vision cleared, he noticed he was in a hospital bed. "You're awake!" Said a familiar voice, it was his half brother, Mathias Køhler. He had been staying with him recently, mostly because of family issues, though, he found his half brother to be more annoying and tried to bare with it for now, but it wouldn't be long until he would snap. "Man, I thought you were dead! The doctors did to, but you're alive!" Berwald grunted in response to Mathias. "You damaged your bones and like other parts of your body pretty badly after the car crashed, who knows how long you'll be in the hospital. Though I just broke my arm. " Mathias continued.

"How long have I been out?"

"You were in, like some sort of comma for a week or somethin'." It wasn't long before one of the doctors walked into the room. "Mr. Køhler, you have to leave the room , it's best if he had some peace at this moment." Mathias frowned for a moment before then leaving the hospital room, causing Berwald to sigh in relief. "He has been in your room for the entire day after we thought you were dead, he just didn't believe us, he was correct." The doctor stated before leaving the room as well.

The room felt oddly silent, and Berwald felt as if something else was in the room with him. The blond suddenly heard the ringing of bells and carefully glanced across the room. Nothing was there at the moment, or so he thought. "Alive..." Said a voice, he had heard this voice before. "I gave someone life..." The voice continued "No...wait...I haven't ...he still is...should I tell him?"

Berwald got nervous when he heard this voice, what on earth was it talking about. He then glanced at the side of his bed and his eyes widened when he saw the same teenaged boy, the one he had seen before. "Tino, I'm Tino." The teenaged boy said in response to him.

"I am Berwald, though what are you?" Tino blinked for a moment before he seemingly changed into a reindeer.

"I am a spirit that leads those other unfortunate spirits to the afterlife." Berwald frowned for a moment.

"In the form of a deer?" Tino stomped one of his hooves on the ground for a moment.

"Yeah, though sometimes I lead those spirits in my human form."

"What on earth did you mean by ,well, what you said before?" Tino suddenly shifted back into his human form.

"You can see me , right?" Berwald nodded in response. Tino continued "You are technically still alive yet dead..."

"That...doesn't make any sense."

"Well, it's more like you're on borderline of the spirit world and of the world of the living it makes any sense. I still can't control my powers well, I'm new to the job." Tino put his hand on the back of his head and scratched it for a moment.

"What?" Berwald was confused, how was this even possible?! Maybe it was just a dream and he would wake up in his room , with Mathias ,annoyingly , trying to wake him up. Berwald closed his eyes for a couple minutes before opening the. Tino was still there and suddenly one of the nurses had walked into the room with a tray of food , she had seemingly walked through Tino, who she had not noticed was there. Berwald was left awestruck, Tino was some sort of spiritual being. Or he was having some severe hallucinations.

It wasn't long before the nurse had left and Berwald had started to eat his food. "Food? Can I have some? Can I?" Tino asked the spirit reached over trying to grab some of the food, Berwald glanced at Tino for a moment and shook his head, but it was already to late. Yet , when Tino grabbed for the food, his hand went through it. "Dammit." he cursed silently.

"Anyways, why are you here watching me? Aren't there other people you have to lead and why did you even bring me back to life?" Tino glanced behind himself.

"Well...eh..." Suddenly a large bellow was heard , causing Berwald to get somewhat nervous. "Not them, anything but them..." Tino murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, this chapter is a bit short, yet I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Who is them? What are you talking about?" Berwald asked with a frown before Tino held out his hand.

"Grab my hand, I'll explain to you what those things are, later." Berwald didn't grab Tino's hand and it wasn't long before Tino just grabbed Berwald's hand, causing him to pull his spirit out of his body.

"Wah! What are you doing!" Tino didn't say a word , he , while still holding Berwald's spirit hand, jumped out the window , shifting it into the form of a reindeer as he did so. Berwald thought they were going to fall to their doom, but was surprised to see them floating in the sky, "You'll stay here , my abilities can keep your spirit floating for a while , now I must go and defeat those demons." Tino jumped back into the the room , still in his deer form. Demons? Berwald glanced into the room, he spotted hideous , reddish brown creatures with sharp horns on their head as well as sharp teeth in their mouth and claws on their hand. One tried to claw at Tino , but failed miserably, allowing Tino to charge at the demon and "kill" it. The other two demons stalked themselves towards Tino before pouncing onto the spirit and attacking it. Tino bucked them off before doing the same thing he did before to the first demon.

After the demons were gone, Tino exited the building and headed towards Berwald before he allowed the Swede to get onto his back . Tino brought Berwald back to his room. "Why are demons after me?" Berwald asked Tino , frowning as he did.

"They want your soul." Tino looked down for a moment and stopped "walking" , as they were still floating at this very moment. "They want your soul because you have both a connection to the spirit world and the living world." Tino stated before he continued to "walk" towards the hospital room. When he entered the room with Berwald and shifted into his human form. "Okay, this might feel a bit weird but , I'm going to put your soul back into your body." He stated before grabbing Berwald's hand and pulling him towards his now-soulless body. Berwald grunted for a moment before he touched his own body and felt a strange tingling sensation as he did so. When his gaze fell onto his hand he noticed it being merged into his now soulless body, and as was others the parts of his body, until all but his face was left. When his face was left, Tino smiled faintly and kissed his cheek , which caused everything to go black.

Only a few minutes later his eyes opened , he wasn't a spirit anymore, he was in his body once more. Berwald glanced around the room for a moment , he felt tired.

"You must feel a bit tired, having your soul forcefully driving back in your body does that."

"I'm not tired, and why do you always kiss me?" Berwald blushed faintly after he responded to Tino.

"I kiss you because I am only able to use some of my powers if I do so and you're kinda cute." Berwald blushed even more after Tino said that, yet he didn't respond , maybe it was because he was either too embarrassed or too tired. "Yet , you should really get some rest... You're so lucky, you get to sleep." Tino continued with a slight frown, Berwald's gaze started to get hazy and he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
